


one for the road

by amorekay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Heaven's Arena arc, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay
Summary: He’s rooting through Gon’s small, practical, decidedly boring pack when he comes across the three pairs of neatly folded, clearly unworn socks at the bottom. “Hey Gon,” Killua says, “what’s with these, do you even wear socks?”





	one for the road

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Heaven's Arena arc.

He’s rooting through Gon’s small, practical, decidedly boring pack when he comes across the three pairs of neatly folded, clearly unworn socks at the bottom. “Hey Gon,” Killua says, and brown eyes blink open at him from where Gon’s settled in meditation. “What’s with these, do you even wear socks?”

“Nope!” Gon relaxes his pose and then leans towards, his expression unnecessarily earnest. “Do you need them, Killua? You can borrow them.”

“No. I just. Never mind.” He shakes his head. “You’re so weird.”

Gon just grins at him and he’s still grinning by the time Killua has taken his pack, weird socks and all, and launched it at his face. “No fair,” Gon laughs, catching it easily, “That’s mine, not yours.” So Killua launches a pillow at him in response and sudden, violent chaos ensues.

When they’re collapsed on their backs on the floor, catching their breath after the long fight for a surrender, Gon adds, in the quieter voice he only drops into when he talks about his home, “Great-grandma told me to pack socks. I think that’s what you’re supposed to do, when you head on a long adventure. Pack socks, and extra pairs for when those get wet. I guess we both just forgot I don’t wear any with my boots in the first place.”

Killua just listens, staring at the sliver of moonlight cutting through the curtains on the window. He tries to imagine Gon’s great grandmother and fails, can only think of his own family, thinks Gon’s grandmother probably has a smile like Gon’s and smells like something in a bakery. A fairytale grandma. It makes him a little uncomfortable. Gon is still talking, something about his boots and hiking and the woods he used to spend his days in.

“Maaan,” Killua says. “You’re so lucky, you could do whatever you liked.”

“Mm,” Gon replies. He looks up at the ceiling and squints a little. “It was a little lonely, though. I had Mito-san and Great-grandma and the village and Kon, but I never got to share any of those adventures with anyone. I liked being free to explore, but I like this too.” 

He turns and smiles at Killua. “Now we’ve met Wing-san and Zushi and we’re learning Nen, and I got to share all of that with you.”

“Yeah, and you’re lucky you aren’t dead yet,” Killua grumbles, closing his eyes to stop from having to meet Gon’s eager ones. “I don’t think your aunt planned on you heading off just to get killed because you did something as stupid as turn off your Ten in the middle of a fight.” He doesn’t need to look at Gon to know what he’s thinking about now, the next match looming in the horizon. It’s a little amazing, really. Gon’s injuries shouldn’t even be healed yet, and he’s already looking for the next fight. 

“Anyways,” he says, making a big show of yawning. “You should probably be rested or Four-Eyes won’t let you fight again after all.”

Gon looks acutely panicked and Killua thuds him on the head. “Not really,” he says, “but I’m going to sleep. You should too.” Gon makes a noise of agreement and Killua stands up and stretches his arms, sidles over to the door to head off to his own room. Gon is repacking his bag, slipping an undershirt back in with the socks and his still unused Hunter’s license. 

“Hey–,” Killua starts, and then stops himself and shakes his head. “Naw, never mind. ‘Night, Gon.”

“Goodnight, Killua!” Gon calls after him. He shuts the door and rests his back against it for a moment. Maybe later, he thinks, and almost feels like laughing at himself. Yeah, maybe later, he’ll ask Gon if he can go back to Whale Island with him.

He’d like to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> This came entirely from the fact that Gon is packing socks in the first episode and then he's shown to never actually wear said socks with his boots, which baffled me. Somehow it became a little bonding moment fic!


End file.
